


The Secret's Out

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bombing, FBI!Derek, FBI!Stiles, Hobbs' is Like Gibbs, Hurt Derek, Lydia Martin- Mention, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Edwin Rocks has been Stilinski's partner for years and he doesn't know anything about the kid, until there's a bombing and he sees another side of Stilinski and finds out some interesting things too...





	

Special Agent Edwin Rocks absolutely hates Mondays.

He’s hated it since his first year as a homicide detective for Baltimore PD, when he found out that Mondays were the days his co-works used to bitch and moan about their lives.

He isn’t denying that he isn’t one of those people but there is _complaining_ then there is _bitching_. Now he doesn’t bitch, but he sure as hell can complain.

Joining the FBI didn’t change things either.

It’s only three years after joining that he met the first guy to stand up to someone.

The new guy, a Special Agent Stilinski.

The guy is something else. At first glance, he looks like a kid with a love for guns. The others didn’t hesitate to make him feel left out, but the guy didn’t seem to care. He did his job, spoke only to the forensic guy Aiden and maybe ta a few of the other agents.

He heard rumors that he mostly spends his time around one of the other agent’s that works for another department in the FBI.

However, though everyone saw the guy as a kid, their opinion of him changed when the kid ran head first into a burning building to save two of his men, Rocks included. Everyone saw him differently but the kid didn’t seem to want appraises, hell he seem to get annoyed by it.

When Agent Reynolds’ started up a conversation with the kid about how Stilinski did a great job out there and how Reynolds’ used to be just like him. Reynolds then went into a long story about how it all changed the moment he got in the FBI.

Rocks had leaned back into chair, watching with amusement as Stilinski grit it teeth and tried his best to ignore the other agent.

To this day, Rocks as never heard the kid’s voice turn that deep when he said, “Okay, stop. I honestly don’t give a shit if your life is dull and boring, maybe that’s why your wife left you. So, please for the love of God, get over it and get laid.”

The silence in the break room was deafening even as Stilinski walked out.

Rocks noticed the wedding band only a month later and when asked, the kid told him he didn’t want to lose it. Which wasn’t something big but he did want to meet the woman the twenty five year old kid was married to.

“Stilinski!”

Snapping out of his day dream, Rocks looks up to watch as their boss makes their way over them. Hobbs is a tough, ex-army vet with salt and pepper hair that glared and barked orders like any staff sergeant would.

Hobbs makes his way over to Stilinski, the kid stops writing whatever report he had been doing to look up at him.

“Boss?”

Hobbs stops in front of him. “There was a call, a team was send to disable a bomb and went off.”

By this time the team, Agent Kristen Jones and Agent Ashton Holmes are already standing up from their seats to make their way over to Stilinski’s desk as Hobbs continues to explain.

“Hale was there.” Hobbs says, keeping his cold icy eyes locked on Stilinski.

The kid freezes, his eyes widen and even from his desk, Rock can hear the hitch in his breath. Stilinski stares at Hobbs, his brown eyes boring into their boss.

“What? When did this happen? Why wasn’t I told about this?” Stilinski asks, his voice and words frantic with worry.

Stilinski moves to stand up, opening his desk draw to pull out his side arm but Hobbs grabs his arm stopping him. Stilinski looks down at the arm and turns to glare at their boss.

Ashton and Jones exchange worried glances.

“Listen, it wasn’t a normal bombing. They shot Hale with something before he got trapped in there.”

Rocks frowns at their boss and Stilinski. Now it’s no secret that Stilinski and their boss went back, hell the kid calls him Uncle Jack when they aren’t on duty, and Rocks knows that sometimes there is something that Hobbs and Stilinski aren’t telling him and the rest of the team but it hasn’t affected his job so he lets it go but now… The words _‘it wasn’t a normal bombing’_ doesn’t sit well with him.

“What?” Stilinski almost growls. “Jack, why wasn’t I told about this? When did he go down there? How long was he there?”

_He?_

Hobbs turns to give Stilinski a stern look. “Because it wasn’t our case. Now it is. They caught the guy, he was down there with Hale and he’s dead but they can’t get Hale out.”

Having enough of the one sided conversation, Rocks stands up. “Boss? What’s going on?”

Hobbs and Stilinski hold their hard stares for a beat before Hobbs lets go of Stilinski’s arm and turns to regard the whole team. Stilinski grits his teeth as he puts on his holster.

“There was a bombing. One of our guy’s got trapped under, we are going there, gather evidence and helping the bomb-techs by the scene. They need all hands on deck here and all the other teams are busy with their own cases, so they called up us, even if it isn’t allowed.” Hobbs says, turning around at the last part to glare at Stilinski.

“And why is that?” Jones asks, taking a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest as she narrows her eyes at Stilinski and Hobbs.

Stilinski and Hobbs share a look before Hobbs answers.

“Stiles and Hale go back. They know each other and it’s a conflict of interest.”

“Okay,” Holmes says as he walks over to Stilinski. “And how exactly do you know this guy?”

Stilinski is practically buzzing, moving around as if he’s barely keeping himself from rushing out of the break room to the elevator, that he has been eyeing since Hobbs’ turned around.

“I knew him since High School. Look, Hobbs, I get that you need to brief us but I need to check and make sure he is okay. You can brief the others on your way over there but I can’t sit here and not do anything. I’m not gonna be allowed on the crime scene, there is no need for me to be here.”

Hobbs remains silent for a beat before he nods. “Okay, gear up. Holmes, get the truck ready.”

Stilinski lets out sigh as he takes off, making a break for the elevator with the keys to their squad car’s in hand. He presses viciously at the bottom, stabbing it multiple times before it open. He shoves past a woman, turning around and then abuses the button on the inside until the door’s close.

Rocks turns to Hobbs. “What was that about?”

Hobbs just turns and walks to his desk to get his gun and badge. The team rush to their own desks, getting ready without a word.

“Boss?” Rocks asks again as they make all make their way to the elevator.

Before the team could ask more questions, Hobbs turns to glare at them all. Jones makes a show of zipping her lips and tossing the key away, giving Hobbs’ a sweet smile.

 

…………………..

……………………

 

When they get to the scene, they find a car parked near the site, and Stilinski rushing over to one of the officer’s on the scene. They all get out of the car, getting their equipment as Hobbs’ makes his way over to Stilinski and the officer that Stilinski seems to be yelling at.

“Do you know who this Hale guy is?” Holmes asks.

Jones shrugs, ducking her head to pull the strap of the camera over her head like the rest of them. “No idea. I mean, I know Stiles spends most of his lunches with him but other than that, nothing. Hell, I didn’t even know they knew each other that long.”

They turn and make their way to the scene as they get closer to Stilinski, his voice being louder and louder and his words clearer.

“No, you don’t understand! I have to go in there to check if it’s okay! What the hell do you think I’m going to do? I JUST NEED TO TALK TO HIM!”

The team exchange glances. Hobbs arrives just in time, grabbing Stilinski by the arm and pulling him back. The team stop and gets to work. Holmes moves further west and Jones moves east.

Rocks starts taking photos, taking in the damage.

The building, a large apartment complex, with at least 36 floors collapsed inward. The debris lay scattered everywhere. Large chunks of concrete lay all over the place, cars are turned over, no doubt from the shock wave from the explosion.

“Stiles! Listen, you need to calm down!”

Rocks turns around and watches with horror as the once stoic and quiet kid bends down, gripping onto Hobbs’ shoulders as he sucks in large gulps of air, a clear sign of a panic attack.

“Listen, Hale is going to be fine. You need to breathe, son.”

Rocks frowns and rushes over to them. He can feel Hobbs’ glare at him but he ignore it in favor of grabbing onto Stilinski, guiding him over to the side walk to sit down before pushing his head between his knees. He squats in front of him, grabbing onto the kid’s hand and pressing it against his chest.

“Stiles. Hey, Stilinski, breathe with me. Feel my chest. Come on, kid, breathe with me.”

Stilinski takes in harsh breaths, gripping onto Rocks’ shirt as he does as he’s told. Soon, after a while, his breathing even’s out and he takes long, deep breathes.

“Special Agent Hobbs!”

Rocks looks over to watch as one of the officer’s runs over to them. In the back ground he sees a bunch of ME’s rush over to one particular spot before someone gets pulled out from the building.

“Sir, we got him out.”

Stilinski’s head snaps up and his spins around so fast, Rocks is almost sure the kid would have tip over if he hadn’t been holding onto him. He lets go of Rocks and jumps up, sprinting across the area to the body they are pulling out. Someone comes forward, blocking his way, by grabbing his arm and holding him back.

“Rocks.” Hobbs says heavily and Rocks turn to his boss. “Get Stilinski to the hospital. They’re not going to let him go with Hale.”

Rocks nods and makes his way over to Stilinski as the kid tries to shove his way past the officer.

“What the hell do you mean I can’t go with him? No, you don’t understand I’m his--- I need to go with him!”

Rocks grabs Stilinski by the shoulders and pulls his back.

The kid turns around and shoves him with so much force, Rocks stumbles back in shock. Damn, what the hell was this kid eating?

“Get the fuck off me.”

Rocks raises his hands in surrender and before he can say anything, the sound of the ambulance alarm going off causing the kid to turn around, watching with distress as the van rushes off. Stilinski raises his hands, running his fingers through his hair and then grips onto the ends in frustration.

“Damnit! Where are they going?”

Before Stilinski can attack the officer, Rocks moves forward. “Stiles.”

Stilinski spins around and glares at him, his eyes glistening with tears, his pale skin flushed as he stands there panting, clearly in distress.

“Stiles, I’ll take you the hospital, okay. I know where they are going. Hobbs said we can go and I’ll drop you off there so you can be there for your friend.”

Stilinski stares at him for a second before nodding, walking past Rocks, without so much as a word, toward the car he came in. Rocks looks over to Hobbs’ and his boss gives him a firm nod before he turns back and starts taking pictures of the scene.

They get into the car and Rocks wastes no times before he starts it, making a sharp turns and then speeds towards the hospital.

 

.......................

......................

 

They get to the hospital and Stilinski jumps out, leaving Rocks with no other choice but to run after him. Seriously, that kid need to slow down. He’s getting too old to be running around like this.

Stilinski runs up to the desk, startling the woman at the front desk.

“Was there an Agent Derek Hale brought in?”

The woman stares at him for a beat for turning around, typing a few keys.

She answers just as Rocks arrives by Stilinski’s side.

“Yes, he has been taken into surgery. You will have to wait in the waiting room.”

The room is buzzing, and it’s no surprised. Rocks assume most of these people are families of the victim in the bombing. Looking around, Rocks finds a few empty seats and gently takes Stilinski by the shoulder, guiding him over to the chairs, where he falls down.

Rocks takes a seat next to him.

“You should be at the crime scene.” Stilinski says, his voice hoarse, no doubt from all the screaming and yelling.

“No can do. I think Hobbs expects me to stay here to make sure you don’t end up threatening the people here if you don’t get your way.”

Stilinski says nothing, just sits there with his hands clasped together, hanging limply between his spread legs. He’s hair is a mess and anyone looking at him can tell he is scared as hell.

“Listen, your friend will be fine.”

“He’s not my friend.” Stilinski mutters.

Rocks looks over to him and frowns. “What?”

Stilinski runs a hand over his face, rubbing his mouth before he looks at Rocks. And Jesus, is he a sight. Bloodshot eyes from keeping his tears in, mouth red and lip split where he worried it so much he draw blood.

“Derek- he’s,” Stilinski swallows. “He’s not my friend… He’s my, he’s my husband.”

_… Husband?_

Rock can feel his mouth fall open in shock because he was not expecting that. Sure it not secret that Stilinski is part Agent, part Model, or at least that is how his female co-workers describe him and Rocks had to watch for years as they all tried to make advances at him only for him to tell them that he is married.

But he didn’t expect him to be married to a—

“I didn’t know you were—“

“Married to a guy?” Stilinski asks.

Rocks rolls his eyes. “No, I didn’t know you were married to another FBI agent.”

Stilinski stares at him for a moment, eyes running over his face as if he is making sure Rock isn’t bullshitting him and he isn’t. Rocks could care less if the kid was married to a guy, what he cared about was the fact that the guy apparent worked for the FBI and Stilinski managed to keep it from the team for almost three years.

Stilinski scoffs. “Yeah, Derek didn’t want people to know about his personal life. He doesn’t trust easily.”

“And he’s gonna be okay with you telling me?”

“Well he in surgery. He has no right to be mad at me.” Stilinski mumbles, rubbing his hands. “I swear to God, I’m gonna kick his ass when he wakes up.”

Rocks suppresses his snort and simply remains silent, waiting beside his partner, offering his silent support. He had to leave to update Hobbs’, getting his approval to stay with Stilinski until his husband wakes up and to get them coffee.

All the while, Stilinski sits there, saying nothing at all. He stands up every now and then, goes to ask the nurse for an update, pacing up and down for a while before he sits down, only to repeat his actions a half-hour later.

“Agent Stilinski?”

The kid jumps up from his seat, rushing over to the doctor. Rock lets out a sigh of relief as he follows after his partner, leaving his coffee on the floor.

“Yeah? That me. Is it Derek? Is he okay?”

The doctor nods. “He is fine. He has minimal injuries which is surprising, given the circumstances that brought him here. He does however have three broken ribs, a broken leg and arm.”

Stilinski lets out a loud sigh, his entire body slumping, emphasizing the relief regarding the news. Rocks claps him on the shoulder and gives him a grin.

“Can I see him?”

“Sure, right this way.”

They follow after the doctor. Rocks watches as Stilinski wrings his hands together, flexing his fingers, grabbing his hand to play with his wedding band, the closer they to Agent Hale’s room.

The doctor stops by the door and Stilinski wastes no time to enter, closing the door behind him. Rocks turns to the doctor.

“He really gonna be okay?”

The doctor nods firmly. “Of that I have no doubt.”

And with that he walks away, leaving Rocks alone in a buzzing hallway. He nod to himself, looking down at his watch to see they have been here for six hours. He pulls out his phone, pressing speed dial.

“Rocks, what’s the news?”

“Hale’s okay, boss.”

“And Stiles?”

Rocks turns to look through the window of the door, watching as Stilinski leans down to the bandaged up man with a casted arm and an elevated casted up leg. He says something, his arms flying everywhere, before Hale reaches out with his uninjured hand, grabs onto Stilinski’s and then pulls him closer. They stare at each other before a small beat before leaning in.

“Rocks?”

Turning away to give them privacy, Rocks answers. “He’s fine now.”

 

.....................

.....................

 

Three week later, Rocks sits at his desk, trying to find a connection with one of the murder. This guy can’t be that good. All the deaths seem unrelated but there has to be a connection, whether it be an electronic one or a paper trail but there has to be something that ties these victims together.

He just has to find it.

The sound of the elevator dinging, barely reaches his ears.

“What the hell?” Stilinski shouts.

Rocks winces. Now that did reached his ears.

He looks over to his right to ask the kid what he found when he sees Stilinski jump up from his seat.

“What the heck are you going here? You’re supposed to be resting. You know what that means? It means laying on your ass and doing nothing? What the hell are you going out of bed? Oh, God, did you shower alone? I swear to God, Derek, if you steps into that death trap of yours—“

“Stiles!”

Stilinski shuts up at that, his jaw slamming shut but the disapproving look does not vanish. Ashton is sitting here, staring at Stilinski and Hale with an open mouth and Jones, even for a professional woman, runs her eyes over Hale’s body in approval.

_Oh great._

“Derek, I am not even kidding—“

“Yeah, no shit. I practically had to shove you out of the house this morning.” Hale sighs in exasperation.

It’s, then that Rocks notices that all the lacerations on his face had vanished and his arm is no longer in cast by a sling. To anyone looking, you would never have guessed Hale was in bombed up building barely three weeks ago.

“Did you drive here? Derek that stuff might still be in your system--?”

“Lydia dropped me off. Also, you forgot this.”

Hale raises a hand, producing a brown paper bag.

Stilinski looks from the bag to his husband, his eyes narrowed as if he didn’t believe a word Hale said.

“I’m calling Lydia later to confirm your story.”

Hale rolls his eyes, catching Rocks as he does so. He stares for a second, as if daring Rocks to say something before he clears his throat, returns his eyes to Stilinski and gives him a pointed look.

“What?”

“Stiles,” Jones suddenly speaks up, causing Stilinski to jump and spin around.

Geez, for an FBI agent, the kid can be goofy sometimes.

“Introductions would be nice.” She continues, smirking at him.

“Intro—Oh right. Uh, Derek this is my team.” He says awkwardly, waving around. “That is Edwin ‘Ed’ Rocks,” He points to Rocks, to which he gives a nod. “That is Ashton ‘Ash’ Holmes.” The geek gives Hale a solute. “And that is Kristen ‘Kris’ Jones.” She gives him a wink.

Because why wouldn’t she?

“Everyone, this is Derek Hale.”

Jones nods. “The guy who got bombed up?”

It’s then that Rocks realizes he is the only one on the team who knows Stilinski and Hale are married. He turns to look at the kid, watching as he locked eyes with Hale who gives him a small nod.

“Uh, yeah. He is the guy who almost got bombed up and he is also… My husband.”

There is a silence in the break room. Hell, a pin could have been dropped on the other side of the room and Rocks would have still heard it.

“Say what?” Ashton asks, breaking the silence.

Stilinski nods, letting out a loud and completely unnecessary laugh. “Yup, he, this man standing behind me, is my husband. Believe me, he may look hot but he is a pain in my ass.”

Jones snorts. “There are so many gay puns in that one sentence...”

Ashton snickers.

Stilinski turns to glare at Jones. “You really want to open that can? Do we really, Kris?”

Before anyone can say anything, Hale speaks up.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all.” He looks at every single member of the team. “But I need to go, Lydia is waiting for me.”

“She better be.” Stilinski mutters but Hale seems to have heard him judging by the eye rolling.

“She is.”

“I’m still calling her.”

“Good-bye, Stiles.”

And with that Hale turns around. No good-bye kiss, no nothing.

“Wow.” Jones mutters, watching Hale get into the elevator. “No wonder you won’t share with the class.”

“Back off.” Stilinski says with a smirk. “He’s mine.”

“Lucky you.” She jokes back.

“Okay! What do have for me?” Hobbs announces his presence as he walks in.

The team jumps up, Stilinski dropping his bag on the desk. Ashton immediately starts typing, bring up all they have found so far on the big screen while Rocks and Jones walks towards Hobbs with files in their hands.

“Okay, so we got a location on Harris…”

Rocks sees Jones leans in closer to Stilinski.

“We are so going out for drinks with that Hot as Hell Husband of yours.”

Stilinski just sighs but Rocks doesn’t miss the small tick of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbs' knows Stiles because him and Sheriff Stilinski were army buddies.
> 
> Stiles moved out of Beacon Hills after everything, met Derek who was already working for the FBI and then one thing let to another...


End file.
